


Come Back To Me

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Din keeps his promise to come back to reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Come Back To Me

Din had not expected it to hurt so much. 

He has finally completed his mission. He returned the child to his people after years and years of searching the vast emptiness of the galaxy. However, when he had finally reunited him to his family, Din was not prepared for the deep ache that settled in his chest as he took off. He wasn’t ready for the pang in his heart as the child cried and reached out for him as he walked away. And he definitely wasn’t prepared for tears that fell down his cheeks as it finally got to him. The only thing that seemed to keep him from complete and utter despair was the thought of you – he was finally keeping his promise to you from all those years ago. 

_You look up at him, tears streaming down your face as a look of sheer desperation washes over your features._

_“What do you mean you’re leaving? Why can’t I come with you?” you ask, voice panicked._

_Din shakes his head, taking your hands in his own, “It’s too dangerous,” he says gently, “I can’t – I_ won’t _put you in that kind of danger,” his voice is firm._

_“So that’s it?” your voice cracks as the words slip out, “You’re just leaving me?”_

_At your words Din pulls you into him, eyes flickering around the small house you call home – that_ he _called home – as he tries to fight off his own tears. He can feel your entire body shake as you sob into his chest, your hands grasping at the fabric at his sides._

_“I’m not leaving you forever –“ he begins but you cut him off._

_“How long then? How long will you be gone?”_

_Din pauses and his arms tighten around as he rests his head on top of yours, “I don’t know cyare.”_

_His words pull another sob from your lips as you bury your face into the crook of his neck, “Come back to me Din. Please come back,” you beg, voice small and wet with tears._

_He fists the fabric of your shirt in his hands, “I’ll always come back to you Cyare. I promise.”_

He kept his promise. That’s why he’s here now, wandering through the small village where your house resides. Even after the years that have passed, his feet still seem to remember the path to take to get to the small cottage on the outskirts of town. Because it seems like mere moments before he is standing in front of your door, fist raised in the air ready to knock, but not quite falling onto the wood of the door.

_What if you have moved on? What if you don’t want him after all these years?_

These thoughts float around in his mind for a moment before he dispels them. He can’t think like this, he will deal with the outcome no matter what it is. Just as long as he gets to see you again. With this, Din plants three firm knocks on the door, his heart racing as he hears shuffling on the other side. However, his heart feels as if it stops all together when an unfamiliar man opens the door.

~~~

After a rather short and terse conversation, Din finds himself walking back the way he had come. You were still on this planet, in this town, just not in the same house. His feet feel heavier and heavier as he gets closer to his destination, so many emotions running through his head as he tries to prepare to see you again after all of these years.

Then he sees you.

He can’t hold back the tears that come to his eyes and fall down his cheeks, “I told you I would come back _cyare,”_ he whispers.

When you don’t respond, he continues, the silence suffocating him, “I got the kid back to his people. It took– “ he pauses, shifting from one foot to the other, “a lot longer than I expected. More time than I wanted to spend apart from you,” he takes a deep breath, willing the tears away and composing himself before continuing.

“When I dropped the kid off, I didn’t think it would be anything more than completing a mission,” he admits, “But then the little womp rat cried and reached out for me and I –“ his voice cracks and he swallows thickly, “The only thing that kept me from turning back was you _._ I knew that he needed to be with his people as much as I need to be with you and now –“ he can’t stop the tears this time, “Here I am, with you. I came back.”

Din can’t even see through the tears anymore, can barely speak through the sobs that wrack his body – and in a moment of pure emotion he reaches up, yanking the helmet from his head and breathing in the fresh air like a man drowning. The light hurts his eyes and his chest hurts as it feels like he can’t even take in a full breath. He can’t even bring himself to care that he’s bared his face to the world - not in this moment.

“I’m so sorry,” he whimpers, hand finally falling to the smooth stone in front of him as he kneels.

Your name and two star-dates are engraved into the smooth gray stone. Din’s fingers absentmindedly trace the lettering before he leans in pressing a small kiss to the polished surface.

“I love you so much _cyare.”_

Then he stands and turns away leaving the small graveyard. The visor of his forgotten helmet seemingly staring after him as he goes and another memory flashes through Din’s mind.

_“I’ve always wanted to have a little farm,” you say, voice breaking the peaceful silence of the small grassy field._

_Din turns his head to look at you, “Is that so?”_

_You let out a small laugh, “Yeah, I think it would be fun. Peaceful,” you turn on your side, eyes searching for his behind the visor, “What do you think?”_

_Din reaches his hand out, pulling you into him when you take it and presses his forehead against yours, “If I get to spend the rest of my life with you cyare – I will do anything you want.”_

_You give him a large smile, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his helmet, “Then a farm It is!” you say triumphantly, before settling down next to him again, “I love you Din.”_

And as Din finds himself standing in the middle of the grassy field, he thinks maybe he will start a farm. Just like you wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr


End file.
